Friends
by Saber Knight
Summary: Noire visits Neptune to talk to her about something, but the girl's asleep! Just as she's about to leave, Neptune starts talking in her sleep...


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Neptune." Noire said, poking the sleeping girl in the cheek. "Hey, Neptune, wake up!" She said again, raising her voice, but it had no effect. "Seriously? I came all the way here and you're just going to sleep?" As if answering her, some drool fell out of the girl's mouth. She sighed, crossing her arms. "What am I going to do with you?" She muttered, staring at Neptune, her cheeks getting redder the longer she looked.

 _I should go if she's not going to wake up..._

Just as Noire was about to stand up and walk out, "Noire..." Neptune muttered in her sleep, causing the twintailed girl's cheeks to turn deep red. _She said my name in her sleep...?_ Noire thought, her heart racing. _I-It's not like that made me kind of happy or anything like that... it's just embarrassing!_

"Noire has... no friends, hehe..." Neptune continued, and Noire had to restrain herself from pinching the girl's cheeks. _Really, she's even making fun of me in her sleep!?_ "Don't worry, Noire, I'll be your friend!" That made her pause, a soft smile forming on her face. _Neptune..._

Suddenly, without warning, Neptune grabbed Noire and sent the both of them falling to the floor. "N-Neptune!?" Noire cried.  
"I'll even be your best friend, Noire..." Neptune muttered, still asleep as she snuggled into the girl's chest, her arms around her.

"N-Neptune..." Noire whispered, embarrassed, "you're not even awake..." _Still, this isn't so bad..._ She thought, slowly putting her arms around Neptune.

Of course, Neptune chose that exact moment to wake up. "Noire...?" She muttered, raising her head off of the girl's chest to look at Noire's now completely red face. Realizing the position they were in, Neptune jumped up out of Noire's arms. "N-Nepu!? What were you trying to do to cute little me while I was sleeping!?"

"I-I wasn't trying to do anything," Noire cried, standing up, "you're the one who jumped on top of me!"  
Neptune ignored her. "Really, Noire, I know I'm irresistible, but you should show some restraint!"  
"I told you it's not like that!"  
"You didn't try to kiss me, or do that, or _that_?" She asked, cheeks pink. [1]

"Of course not!" Noire shouted.  
"I don't believe you..." Neptune whispered.  
The black-haired girl sighed, crossing her arms. "When I got here you were asleep and you wouldn't wake up, and when I was about to leave you started sleep-talking so I..." Her voice trailed off.  
"You eavesdropped on me? Bad Noire!" The purple-haired girl teased.

Noire pouted and glared at her as she continued. "Before I knew it, you jumped on top of me; a-and, I only had my arms around you so you wouldn't hurt yourself!"  
"Uh huh..." Neptune muttered, not convinced.  
"It's true..." She persisted.

The two girls stood across from each other locked in a staring contest to see who would budge first. Neptune still didn't seem to believe Noire, not because she thought she was lying, but because she felt like there was more to it than she was letting on. Finally, Noire averted her eyes, something else on her mind. "Neptune..." She began, fidgeting, "did you really mean what you said... when you were sleep-talking?"

"What did I say?" Neptune asked, tilting her head.  
Noire's cheeks reddened. "About... being my friend..."  
"Huh?" She said, blinking. "Of course I'm your friend, silly! I'd still be your friend even if you did lewd things to me while I was sleeping!"  
"R-really?" The twintailed girl asked, smiling.

Neptune's face went blank. "What... did you do?"  
Noire flung her fists down. "Th-that's not what I meant! I didn't do anything!"  
"I'm not going to believe you until you tell me what you did!"  
Finally, she had had enough. "I just thought that you were cute when you're sleeping!"

Noire's face went as red as a tomato as she realized what she had just blurted out, the girl quickly covering her mouth. Neptune, on the other hand, just stared at her... "That's it?" She asked, before bursting out laughing. "That's what got you so worked up, Noire~?"  
"I-it's because you're always acting like _this_!" Noire cried.  
"Really~?" The girl asked, leaning forward.  
She leaned back, still blushing. "Really..."

Neptune leaned back, hands going behind her head. "Well... OK!" She decided before starting to stretch. "So, was there something you wanted to talk about, since you came all the way here to see little ol' me~?"  
Noire gave a sigh of relief. "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about..." She frowned.  
"About...?" The girl asked, head tilted.  
"...I forgot." She admitted.

"Pfft..."  
"I-it's your fault!"  
"My fault for being cute~?"  
"Th-that's not what I meant!"

Noire didn't know what to do now that she couldn't remember what she had wanted to talk about in the first place, and it didn't help since the author never mentioned it! Was there something she actually wanted to talk to Neptune about, or did the author make that up just for the sake of the story!? Before she could break the 4th wall some more, Neptune took her hand.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Noire asked, cheeks pink.  
Neptune smiled at her. "There's this new café that opened up nearby! Maybe you'll remember what you wanted to talk about over some cake, my treat!"  
She blinked, surprised. "Your treat?"  
"So long as you don't get all of the expensive stuff!"

Noire smiled, calming down thanks to that. "Th-thanks... Neptune."  
"Mn!" Neptune smiled back at her.

Together, the two girls headed out for some cake and to talk. Neptune still ended up getting on Noire's nerves as they walked, but the twintailed girl was smiling even as she was grinding her knuckles against Neptune's head.

Despite what Noire might say or do, she really was glad... to have Neptune as her friend.

Her best friend.

* * *

 **Fun Fact #1: Neptune has no idea what she's talking about; she's just making it up.**


End file.
